Leave them for me
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Hinata is hurt by Neji and runs to the forest where she and her boyfriend Sasuke usually meet. They talk and decide it's time to do something about the way Hinata's been treated. ONE SHOT


**A hinasasu story by yours truely. Enjoy please.**

"Neji san." A timid voice asked. "Are you in there?"

"What do you want Hinata?" A cold voice demanded.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Hinata stuttered. "Sorry if I bothered you."

"Hinata. I won't be able to walk for at least three months and here you are asking me if I'm okay. Do you really think I'm okay? Do you?" Neji's eyes had gone cold, almost as if there was no soul behind them.

"Neji san. You'll get better. So what if you miss a few training sessions you'll just have to work harder when you get better. Isn't that a desired trait among shinobi? To be able to bounce back no matter what?" Hinata gathered her courage up and eased the door open a little more.

Neji sighed rejectedly. "But I'll be so damn far behind."

Hinata gave a small laugh. "Neji you're so far ahead of everyone else you could take a year long vacation and come back only to find you could still beat everyone her easily." The door slid open completely. "I brought you these. I thought you might like them." She gently placed a plate of small cocoa colored cookies on his nightstand.

Neji glared at her long and hard before picking up the plate up and throwing it at his cousin's feet. Glass flew as the plate shattered. "I don't need you're pity." He told her coldly. Neji looked Hinata up and down. "Why don't you ever look anyone in the eye huh?" He asked. "Why do you hid from the world like you do?"

Hinata looked up slowly. Tears had begun to form in her eyes. "I hide from the world not because I'm scared but because I know it too well to think it will be kind to me and I don't look anyone in the eye because I'm afraid they'll se what I can't hide." She turned on her heel and ran out of the room, blood splattering on the floor as she fled.

Neji watched her go stonily, contemplating what his cousin had just said. What she couldn't hide? What was that supposed to mean?

"Hey Neji, what's going on in here? I just saw Hinata run out of the house dripping blood." A high-pitched voice asked.

"Hanabi. Is Hinata hiding something from me?" He asked his other cousin.

Hanabi glared at him with the same level of iciness he had directed at Hinata only moments before. "Don't be such a stuck up bastard." She said. "She's hiding something from the whole clan. You know she's always been helping you and this is how you treat her. Who do you think begged Hiashi to train with you huh? Hinata did. Who do you think made it so that you would have more freedom than the other branch members? Hinata did. Who convinced the Hyuga parliament not to kill you? Hinata did. Who…"

Neji cut her off. "Okay I get the point. Now what is she hiding?"

Hanabi sighed. "Hinata's gonna kill me for telling you this but she's been seeing the Uchiha boy, she's afraid if she looks someone in the eye they'll be able to tell or she'll lose her nerve and tell them about it."

"Okay then." Neji said. "Now get the hell out of my room."

Hanabi turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

**WITH HINATA:**

Sobbing Hinata ran out of the Hyuga complex. Without thinking she ran into the forest where _he _usually was. Hinata crouched beneath an ancient oak and let the tears fall.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. As much as she wanted to answer she couldn't. Her voice was choked with sobs.

"Easy there." He said, gently easing her into his lap, letting her cry against his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Hinata's shaking worsened. "Never mind. Tell me when you're ready."

"Thanks Sasuke." Hinata's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Don't worry about it love." He said. "Now who hurt you?'

"What do you mean? No one hurt me." Hinata asked puzzled

"Sure." Sasuke scoffed. "That's why you're dripping blood."

Hinata glanced at her feet. "Oh that. Neji threw a plate at me and when it shattered it cut me." Sasuke growled angrily.

"Stupid mutt." He muttered. "I'm going to have to hurt him."

Hinata giggled weakly. "Not too bad okay."

Sasuke smiled at his girlfriend. "Okay. For you." He rummaged around in a knapsack he had brought with him. "Aha!" he said triumphantly pulling out a set of wraps.

"What are those for?" Hinata asked

"You're feet of course. You'll bleed to death at this rate." Sasuke joked.

"Very funny." She said, but let him bandage her wounds anyway.

"What did you do you do to make that mutt attack you like he did?" he said finally

"Apparently I gave him too much 'pity'. All I did was bring him some cookies and tell him that I hoped he would get better soon." Hinata's eyes became dangerously wet again.

"What?" Sasuke demanded. "You brought him cookies? Why don't I ever get cookies? I'm your boyfriend!"

Hinata giggled. "I do to bring you cookies, liar."

Sasuke smiled sheepishly. "So? Not that often!"

She flicked him in the center of the forehead. "Well when I finally convince my family that I'm not supposed to be heir I'll move in with you and you'll get as many cookies as you could possibly want. 'Kay?"

"Why wait?" Sasuke asked. "Why not pack your bags now and move in with me today?"

"Wait a minute!" Hinata cried. "I was kidding."

Sasuke finished bandaging her left foot and looked her seriously in the eye. "Well I'm not. Those people can hardy be called family the way they treat you. Why do you stay with them? They only bring you pain and suffering."

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go." Hinata replied

"Didn't I just say I wanted you to move in with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yes but I didn't know that was how you felt before. You wait here and I'll go get my stuff okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke said. They sealed the deal with a kiss. "Be careful." He called to her as she left.

"I will be." She called back

**AT THE MANOR:**

"What the hell are you doing?" Hinata's father demanded.

"Leaving." Hinata replied coldly. "I'm sick of this place."

Hiashi laughed. "Where will you go? You have no home."

"Oh yes I do." Hinata said. "I'm staying with Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you're staying with some stranger?"

"No." Hinata replied bravely. "We've been dating for three years. I hardly call us strangers."

Hiashi slid into his Jyuken stance. "You'll have to beat me before I let you go."

Hinata mirrored his position. "Bring it on. I've been holding out on you big time when we've trained together."

**BACK TO SASUKE WHO IS STARTING TO GET REALLY WORRIED:**

"What is taking her so long?" Sasuke asked himself irritably. "I hope she didn't get herself hurt."

"I'm okay… I think." A quiet voice said from behind him. Sasuke whipped around.

"Thank God." He said pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I was worried sick."

"Yeah. I was pretty scared myself." Hinata said returning Sasuke's tight hug

"What happened?" He asked.

"I fought Hiashi." Hinata said

"What!?" Sasuke broke their hug long enough to make sure his girlfriend wasn't hurt. "Did he hurt you?"

Hinata shook her head. "He couldn't land one blow on me."

"Good." Sasuke said. "Now let's go home."

"Yeah." Hinata agreed. "Let's go."


End file.
